Total Drama: Horror Island
Located at Wanmami Island, somewhere off the shores of America, lies campgrounds located above an ancient Indian burial ground. The island is truly mysterious, and those who visit never come back. Chris McLean, ready for the sixth season of Total Drama has decided that this is the perfect environment for a competition. But there would be a twist awaiting the twelve washed up, teenage rejects. Each challenge would relate to someting totally horrifying, insane, or supernatural, and plenty of combinations in between to make this the most dramatic, crazy and dangerous season yet. Whether the beings are special effects, or legitamately occult remains anonymous, but who can endure all of this to becmome the most brave, valiant, and strongest camper of them all to win the million dollars, and rights to the island? Eleven will fall, and take the glorious Raft of Shame to unknown lands before them. Cast Male *Brayden - The Valiant Lunatic - Heroic, Clumsy, Weak *Darius - The Showoff - Strong, Self-centered, Independent *Everett - The Sketic Coward - Nice, Skeptic, Coward *Jamie - The Destructive - Attractive, Hotheaded, Destructive *Reef - The Isolated - Lonely, Rude, Short *Zane - The Devious - Evil, Persuasive, Intelligent Female *Anya - The Frenemy - Fake, Tolerant, Pretty *Dina - The Saleswomen Wannabe - Annoying, Pretty, Weird *Mallory - The Stalker - Insane, Creepy, Stalker *Kara - The Outcast - Shy, Ugly, Quirky *Paige - The Occult Practitioner - Mysterious, Creepy, Evil *Sofia - The Egocentric - Selfish, Coward, Egostical Chapters Chapter 1 - Fresh Start Years had passed and once again, it was time for another round of torture and drama. Chris McLean, our familiar and beloved host who had been doing this job for five years, stood at the beach of a new location. In the background was a foggy island, and the view of it was distorted. It was dark, gloomy, and unknown and creepy voices could also be heard. Two cabins also stood in the background, with one being more luxurious looking than the other one, which resembled the cabins from the past few seasons. "Ah," McLean sighed peacefully, "it's great to be back for yet another season of drama, folks. For the past six seasons, we've watched fifty-two brave, whacky, and valiant campers compete at summer camps, dangerous islands, filmlots, and across the globe respectively. Well, we're going for another round of torture, on this brand new island located off the coast of the United States of America!" He grinned, as eerie voices and mysterious figures lurked in the background. "But this island is like no other, not any island you've ever visited before. No one on this island has ever came back, which is why I have my security crew here. This is the most dangerous season, ever, which is why twelve new campers will be slugging it out. Unfortunately, none of the original crew would sign any contract to return here, and these new folks don't have a clue about this place. So, welcome to Total Drama Horror!" "Well, obviously the theme is horror, so let's get down to business," Chris McLean continued to announce the new features of the season, "twelve contestants will be split into two different teams, the Suspicious Suspects, and the Valiant Victims. They will compete in horror filled challenges, and whatever you see in here may or may not be special effects. Hehehe. The losing team will go to the elimination ceremony, which takes place at this beach right here, by the bonfire. I will hand out clay skulls to those who are safe. The camper left without a marshmallow will have to take them, and their belongings off of the island via the Raft of Shame with no assistance, and it has troubles keeping afloat. I'm good, right? Stay tuned, as we announce our cast, pronto!" ---- Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, (The camera pops out, zooming around the dangerous areas of the island) You guys are on my mind, (It zooms into a ghoul like creature's eyes, facing Sahara and Everett) You asked me what I wanted to be, (Sahara drops her phone, screaming, and Brendan runs in with a sword) Now I'll think the answers plain to see, (Everett cowers in fear, and Brendan throws the sword behind him so he's not seen as a threat, and it knocks a nerdy Trudy into Alec's arms, who then goes crazy and she blushes) I wanna be famous, (The camera zooms away past a cabin, and onto the beach, in which Lucy is painting her nails, only for something to drag her leg, and Camille obiviously watches it) Nananananananananananananananana, (The camera zooms onto the ocean, in which Florence is attempting to sing as the lights flash onto her, and Zane throws an Indian skull, in which she furiously catches, only for a ghoul to emerge from it, and frighten her) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous, (Niall paddles to her without getting his suit wet, and pulls her back from the ghoul, and stares into her eyes passionately, as she blushes) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous, (the squid's tentacles bashes on the raft, sending them flying into the forest, landing in Dina's arms who is doing a jog. She glares at them, and throws them off, and runs away from an incoming masked murderer) .Whistling to the tune., (Everyone is around the campfire, Alec and Trudy gaze into eachother's eyes, only for Percy to come inbetween them with a fake knife, mask, and fake blood sachet, squeezing it everywhere, and as he pulls his mask off, Alec gets incredibly furious, and the camera zooms away, giving a birds eye view of the island, and the logo) ---- This season's new themesong had ended, and now it was time to continue. Chef Hatchet, the cook of the show, and McLean's loyal assistant moved onto the screen, standing next to Chris and muttered. "Stupid reality show forcing me to risk my life to serve food for a bunch of ungrateful, snot nosed losers. I hate my life." Chris McLean chuckled, putting his hand on his sidekick's shoulder. "Well, you're getting paid to do this, man. It ain't so bad, plus, you've got me!" The chef folded his arms, and glared at the host. "When was the last time I got my paycheck? Four years ago in that stupid movie season! Monopoly money does not work as currency, Chris! Man, my contract better expire soon, unless you treat me with some gosh darn respect!" "Whatever," Chris rolled his eyes, "just be quiet, because the cast is going to come here soon. So, get breakfast ready for them? Extra crunchy and flakey and delicious?" Chef Hatchet walked off, as Chris McLean chuckled. As the camera zoomed across the ocean, a jet ski was visible as it approached fast. It contained a teenage boy, with a plastic sword in his bag. As he came closer to the island, he noticed something by Chris, so he immediately stood on the jet ski, lifting his weapon in his hand. "I will save you, McLean! Mark my words!" Suddenly, the jet ski reached the sand, causing him to launch into the air, and crash land beside McLean. The host with the most glanced at the kid, concerned. "Ugh, Brendan? You in, bro? What the heck is wrong with you dude, but, good for ratings. You know what I'm saying?" "Ouch," Brendan scratched his head, and looked down below him at a crushed creature, "I saved your life, from this horrible, stinging crab! I am everybody's hero!" He lifted his plastic sword in the air, but accidentally knocked himself in the head, falling back onto the sand. Chris McLean chuckled at his misfortune, as he watched a crab nip him. "Ah, man. This cast is going to be awesome... for me to make fun of! I can just smell another gemmie award. Brendan stood back up, and observed the island carefully. "Uh, why's it all dark and scary? I saw something... Like, shadowish, and moving through the forest..." McLean shrugged. "Eh, it's no biggie. It's just that rumor says anyone who comes on the island never comes off." Brendan raised his chin, smiling. "Well, I'll be the first! I'm a true warrior, I can take down anything!" "Brendan, this is an ancient Indian burial ground, bro. Thank you lord that my crib is out of the premise, dude." McLean chuckled. "You can be a hero if you want, but hey, death is cool." The noble hero shook his head. "No way, I'm going to win the million dollars, get myself a castle and my own, well, rescuing business to show how helpful and noble I really am!" He around, as he saw something moving through the forest, and screamed off the top of his lungs. Chris McLean chuckled. "Yeah, you're going to need your own business because no one's going to hire you bro. You just made a really crud impression on national television, dude!" Brendan folded his arms, and the host continued to laugh. "Save all the misfortune for the others, dude." Brendan saluted. "Yes sir-ee!" As Brendan and McLean looked up, all of their thoughts were forced out of their heads as they heard a loud screeching noise and a female with blonde hair and a beautiful red dress freefaling from the sky as a plane flew by. She crashed landed into the water, which caused a huge splash. "Ugh," McLean rolled his eyes and wasn't impressed with the arrival, "this is Sofia." "Uh," Brayden questioned, "why did she come free falling when I came in on a jet ski? Wait... she's drowning... I'll save her!" The clueless boy dashed over to the shore, and grabbed her hand firmly. She stood up as water dripped from her body. "Are you okay, princess?" She growled, completely infuriated. "He came in on a freaking jet ski, and I was sent free falling from a plane with no safety precautions even taken? And I'm not your princess, although I am beautiful like one. Thanks for ruining my dress, McLame." McLean shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Why I sent you free falling from a plane? I hate you." "No one hates me," she folded her arms and flipped her beautiful blonde hair causing droplets of water to splash onto the two boy's faces leaving Chris standing still and Brayden gazing into her eyes, "I'm amazing. I'm rich, I've got this nice dress... perfect hair... I'm just better than you all, and you two can get bent and backoff while I just hurry up and win this stupid game." Chris McLean replied, smiling. "Yeah, well I do." Brayden gasped, and stared into her eyes. "How could you hate someone as beautiful as m'lady, here?" He kissed her hand, which outraged her. "Don't worry, I'll keep you protected throughout this game no matter what..." She smacked him across his cheek with her hand, and roared. "Don't ever touch me you freak! I'm... an angel! You're a beast!" "Wow," McLean chuckled, "something intelligent actually came out of her mouth! I'm loving the tension!" A rubber boat pulled up onto the shore, which contained a third contestant. It was a female, with dirty blonde hair, regular clothes, and had a microphone with her. "And for only $29.99, and for a limited time only, you can receive your own rubber blow up boat which is great for sailing seas, lakes, or just for having fun, if you know what I mean? The first ten callers will get two boats for the same price, so hurry up and call 0490395 today!" Chris McLean rolled his eyes. He pulled out a pin, and threw it at the rubber boat as it begun to deflate and sink to his amusement. "That should do it." The girl continued to talk. "We've got our first three callers, hurry up and purchase this rubber boat for the most amazing limited time sale you'll ever see. I'm Dina, and if you want one of these, as featured on the latest season of Total Drama, order one now! You'll friends will be so impressed. One again, call 04-" Suddenly, her talking was reduced to gurgling as she fully sunk under water. "Why, oh why, did I pick this girl?" Chris McLean rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the only thing on sale is a ticket to the dock of shame, girly, even though we have something new this season." Dina folded her arms, as she crawled back onto the shore. "Uh, I could sell those. Anyway, give me a break, it's always been a dream of mine to be one of those fast paced auctioners with those hammers... Cut me some slack." She rolled her eyes, and dropped her broken microphone. "That's nice..." Chris McLean rolled his eyes. "This cast sucks." Sofia rolled her eyes, as she flipped her beautiful blonde hair yet again. "Shut up, I'm perfect." Dina pulled out a spare microphone, and spoke into it even though it didn't work. "Want to relieve the moments between the heating conflict of Chris McLean, and that other cast mate? Call now, and pay only $9.99 for the full season set for a limited time only! That's only half the price, and you can get it for an amazing deal! Call now!" Chef rolled his eyes. "That's one person I ain't serving food to." "Hope you like dirt, castmates," Chris McLean chuckled, much to Brayden, Dina and Sofia's dismay, "and no, you can't auction off your meals, Dina." Dina rolled her eyes. "Seriously? So, I'm forced to endure a bunch of crappy camp food? How will I practise my skills, huh?" Chapter 2 - A Nightmare on Drama Street Chapter 3 - Polter-Heist Chapter 4 - Scream Team Chapter 5 - ? Chapter 6 - ? Chapter 7 - ? Chapter 8 - ? Chapter 9 - ? Chapter 10 - ? Chapter 11 - ? Chapter 12 - ? Chapter 13 - ? Chapter 14 - ? Elimination Table